Another Christmas Party Show transcript
Prologue: The Muppet Family Boarding House The Muppet friends are busy preparing for their Christmas house party. Kermit: "So did you get the Christmas tree decorated?" Scooter: "We sure did." Fozzie: "Check out these lights." Kermit: "Oh good, and how 'bout you, Robin, did you and Bean set up that Christmas village train set?" Robin: "Sure did, Uncle Kermit." Bean: "That Polar Express sure moves around real fast." Kermit: "And, Piggy, Denise, Yolanda, Camilla, Doris, did you get the mistletoe prepared for me, Fozzie, Gonzo, Link and Rizzo yet?" Miss Piggy: "I sure did, Kermit." Denise: "And it's hanging right up on that ceiling." Walter: "Hey, Tim, how are the Christmas cookies coming along?" Swedish Chef: "Perfeectly dune-a indeed, Velter." Kermit: "Oh good, just about everything we need prepared." Fade to a black screen....... Tune Music In Background Kermit: "It's time to get things started again." [Short Version Of The Muppet Show Theme Tune In Background] Scene 1: The Super Party House Kermit, Fozzie and Gonzo are shopping for Christmas karaoke albums. Maria Johansson: "Hey, how can I help you boys out?" Kermit: "We're looking for some super good Christmas karaoke albums," Gonzo: "Do you know where to find them?" Maria Johansson: "They're over in the DVD, Blu-Ray and music aisle." Kermit: "Oh good, thanks a bunch, let's go to the DVD, Blu-Ray and music aisle, you guys." Kermit, Walter and the Muppet friends walk around on their way to the DVD, Blu-Ray and music aisle. Fozzie: "Oh wow, there's lot of Christmas karaoke albums to choose from." Walter: "Hey, you guys, look at this 1." Walter shows them the Classic Christmas Karaoke Party Songs album. Scooter: "Oh wow, Classic Christmas Karaoke Party Songs, this is very interesting, we'll buy that 1." The Muppet friends walk around right over to the check out counter. Maria Johansson: "So did you boys get what you needed?" Kermit: "We sure did, Maria," Gonzo: "and here it is." They show her the Classic Christmas Karaoke Party Songs album. Maria Johansson: "Okay, that'll be 13 dollars, please." Fozzie gives Maria 13 dollars and they pay for the Classic Chrismas Karaoke Party Songs album. Scooter: "Wow, thanks a bunch, Maria." Maria Johansson: "You're all welcome, you boys have a super good winter holiday." Kermit, Fozzie, Gonzo, Walter, Scooter, Bean and Rizzo exit the Super Party House. Back home at the Muppet Family Boarding House Kermit: "Okay, ladies and gentlemen, good friends of all ages, it's the Christmas house party." Show Theme Music In Background Rowlf: On Piano Keys Music In Background Scooter: It's time to hang the stockings Kermit: it's time to wrap the gifts Clifford: it's time to join our good friends '' ''at the Christmas house party Rizzo: it's time to bake de cookies Lew Zealand: it's time to decorate Walter: it's time to play the party games at the Christmas house party Dr. Teeth: we're super thrilled you came here Floyd: it's what we wanna know Dr. Teeth: it's never any torture Floyd: to watch a Christmas show Continues In Background Kermit: let's get our party started Miss Piggy: get the music started Kermit and Muppet friends: let's get our party started on the most incredible super wonderful Christmas-tacular this is where we have this Christmas party.......... Of Christmas Bells Jingling Kermit: "Okay, everybody, welcome to our Christmas karaoke house party, we got the good foods, decorations and Christmas gifts especially the games all prepared for all of us, and the Watsons and the Coopers are gonna be here any single minute now." Robin: "In fact, I think I see them right now." Kermit opens the front door to let the Watson and Cooper family members inside. Kermit: "Oh good, you're all here, come right inside me." Rizzo: "Okay, everybody, de Christmas lights are lightin' up good as dey can be." Kermit: "Oh that's good, Rizzo, but right now, let's begin with our Christmas karaoke party songs." Clifford: "Okay, Pepe, you go 1st." Pepe: "Wish me good luck, okay." Pepe turns on the karaoke machine. Christmas Music On Karaoke Machine Pepe: Feliz Navidad feliz Navidad feliz Navidad prospero ano y felicidad Pepe (continued): feliz Navidad feliz Navidad feliz Navidad prospero ano y felicidad Fozzie: I wanna wish you a merry Christmas Gonzo: I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas Rizzo: I wanna wish you a merry Christmas from de bottom of my hea't Kermit: I wanna wish you a merry Christmas Walter: I wanna wish you a merry Christmas Scooter: I wanna wish you a merry Christmas from the bottom of my heart Robin: "Okay, Rowlf, Scooter, Gonzo, Katrina, Fozzie, you're next." [When The River Meets The Sea On Karaoke Machine] Scooter: When the mountain touches the valley all the clouds are taught to fly as our souls will leave this land most peacefully Rowlf: though our minds be filled with questions in our hearts will understand when the river meets the sea Katrina: like a flower that has blossomed in this dry and barren sand Gonzo: we are born and born again most gracefully Fozzie: plus the winds of time will take us with a sure and loving hand when the river meets the sea Category:The Muppets season 2 episode transcripts